THE MELODY OF PEACE
by abbyanime17
Summary: Lacus Clyne, born as a coordinator which resented by naturals of their existence. She grew up trained and cold towards the world. Sent to secret missions assassinates important personas. Set for another mission, she was to blend as an ordinary high school student of Archangel High. See as Lacus discovers bit by bit about her true identity.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

COORDINATORS, frightened and resented by many because of their notorious lore of advances that outdoes regular being called naturals. Set to do anything and everything with little or no sweat put forth, for they are genetically engineered possessing invincible intelligence and cleverness in every little thing that even an ordinary man may even have boundaries in their own skills. The rise of Coordinators has spread fear around the globe, fear of the unknown. Naturals have fought their principles of normal birth loathing from the atypical fabled brainchildren coordinators. Series of propagandist has taken into attention, all aiming to destroy and eradicate the means of coordinators. War begun, slayings, massacres, every threatening entity takes place without the deliberation side of moralities of coordinators. Innocent and young coordinators were not given any chance to appreciate and live like any regular kid playing in the courtyard of their household. The merry laughter's of family enjoying a peaceful picnic, even attending first day classes which every child perceives adventure and excitement. All this was kept from these poor little coordinators, all slayed and were not given chances to grow up and realize tiny wonderful details in this world.

* * *

"You must hurry Andrew, your my only chance to save my child Lacus!" said Siegal Clyne.

"You should come with us Sir, you're the only voice we have in Plants, the naturals will slaughter you if you stay here!" alleged Waltfeld.

" No, the only way to stop this chaos is to have my head in the enemy's hand, with that, all of you will be save in Plants, go and don't turn back you understand!" bellowed Siegal.

" Sir, your daughter needs you!" argued waltfeld.

"I know Andrew, but with you save I know she'll be in right hands. I'm doing this for her and for every living coordinators" Explicated Siegal.

"We are proud to serve you Sir!"

"Go now!"

* * *

"Sir, affirmative of targets location!"

"Good, you know what to do!" said Azrael.

* * *

'_Target at 3 o ' clock, ready to fire in 3-2-1…BANG_

"_Lac…us…" whispered Siegal_

* * *

" sir, Mr. Clyne has just been assasinated at the headquarters of Banadiya_!"_

"_Very Good, call all the media at this instant for my press conference!"_

"_Right away Sir!"_

* * *

"_Your death will serve as an inspiration for all living coordinators Mr. Siegal Clyne, I will protect Lacus with all my life!" thought Waltfeld._

* * *

This is my first gundam seed fanfic, so please be nice with me guys :) and leave a review, let me hear from you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up, i hope you all like this dear readers :)

You may leave a review, i'll be glad to hear from you guys :)

So here goes nothing ****

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

'_Y__una Roma Seiran__,__ son of Unato Ema Seiran, the prime minister of Orb revealed his recent engagement to Princess__Cagalli Yula Athha__'s, It is said __they are arranged to have their marriage as the young princess turns 18, which will be in two years' time as she is currently on her 16, a union that was approved of by both their parents, a fact that is revealed by Cagalli's fiancée Mr. Yuna…'_

"_She must be devastated now that she is unluckily engaged to that troll" _thought Lacus as she flipped the TV off.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring…_

"Lacus!"

"Lacus, I need you to come here at 20 minutes!"

"Hey Waltfeld, why so early!"

"Just be here and I'll explain!"

"Gosh, your way to demanding each day!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, bye!"

'_Seriously,your going to pay for this soon enough!'_ she thought!

* * *

**Meanwhile***

"Father, I'm only 16, I don't know anything about marriage and I don't like Yuna, not even a bit!" Cagalli bellowed in frustration.

"I know my daughter, but this has been agreed to make Orb stronger, the bond of both families will bring more power and peace to Orb, I know you love and care of Orb so much as I do." Retorted Uzumi.

"Your making this hard for me father, please, you have to cancel that engagement!"

"I can't Cagalli, we can't afford to stake Orb's peace"

"I won't be at peace with this father"

"Cagalli, Yuna is a fine man, someday you'll learn to acknowledge him"

"Father that's way impossible, way too impossible, it's not gonna happen!"

"Cagalli, stop this, we'll talk some other time, I need to attend the committees conference and you young lady are late for school."

"I'm not going, not unless you promise will talk about this later!"

"Fine, we'll talk tonight, go now or you'll be late!"

"thank you Father"

She headed down and went in to the limousine full of frustration and devastation.

'Yuna, that big-headed bastard, I can't stand living with him ever!' she thought.

_-Phone ringing-_

"Hey Kira wattsup?"

"Heard your getting married soon!"

"yeah right, don't mention it!"

"so what you gonna do about it cags!"

"I don't know! Hey let's not talk about this, it's making my head hurt!"

"ok, so ahm, you know cagalli, ahhmmm, ahm"

"Oh gosh Kira just say it!"

"YourfriendswithFlaycanyouhelpmegetadatewithher!"

"WHAT?"

"I mean can you help me get with Flay!"

"I never thought hearing that from you!"

"Don't even start mocking me, yeah, like I even have a choice!"

"NO"

"Why not?"

"First, we don't get along FYI!"

"I saw you talking with her the other day!"

"God Kira, are you an idiot or what! Do we look like we're having a nice chat! For kami's sake the girl is a B!"

"Doesn't mean your not friends you can call her that!"

"Yeah right what ever kira, I'm hanging up!"

"What's up with people now a days!" yelled cagalli.

* * *

**AT ORB'S STREET**

"Yoe kira!"

"Athrun, your early that's surprising!"

"Well I went together with my dad today."

"I see."

"What's with the bickering face?"

"It's Cagalli!"

"Oh yeah right, she's engage its all over the news today, she's probably gone ballistic!"

"Tell me about it!"

"What about her anyway!"

"She's not friends with Flay!"

"SO what?"

"So what! Well I thought I'd get the chance asking Flay out if she was friends with Cagalli, but ain't not what I expected!"

"Kira, just go and ask her, end of story!"

"Easier said done than Athrun, like you ever asked anyone out!"

"I did, but the girl was darn cold you know!"

"Rigth, like I believe you!"

"Not necessary! Let's just keep walking alright!"

* * *

**WITH LACUS**

"Good morning Lacus, 2 minutes early, that's good."

"You owe me a lunch for this!"

"hahaha, alright, well Lacus, you got a mission tonight. 10 pm sharp!"

"keep talking!"

"A mission from George Glenn, you are going to assassinate tonight Unato Ema Seiran. Sure you already know details about this person."

"His son is just all over the news today, what an irony!"

"With this mission, will be one step away from Djibril secret society!"

"Do you think Orb is hiding him?"

"Orb is a free country with its stable political forces, the possibility is very high!"

"How much will I be paid for this Andrew?"

Handing the documents to Lacus, he said. "This is enough for a whole year pay, isn't it Lacus?"

"A Ferrari GTO, enough for the whole demanding thing but not for a year ok Waltfeld!"

"Now I'm back to Waltfeld, can you be more sensitive sometimes Lacus."

"I can when I get this car first thing tomorrow alright"

"Arduous as ever, alright, tomorrow morning, I'll inform Glenn of this!"

"I'm going now Andrew!"

"Remember 10 sharp at his pavilion alright, make it quick!"

"Needless to say Andrew!"

"Bye Pinky!"

"By the way, don't call me that Old Fuzz!"

* * *

**At Orbs Famous Pavilion** _(8:40 pm)_

A lady with long black hair went in the casino ground. She look stunning with her skimpy red dress and sensual make over.

"Target at 8 o'clock, good luck lacus!"

"roger that Martin!"

She sway elegantly through the crowds as she made her way to her host.

"Oh what do we have here, good evening to you miss, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, Mister…"

"Call me Unato."

"pleasure Unato, im Leila!"

"So anything I can be of help?" he moved, pressing closer to Lacus.

"Certainly, you know what Mr. Unato."

"Maybe we can head to a little more private areas, shall we Ms. Leila!"

"Anything's fine with me Mr. Unato."

Unato led the way to his private room, as they went inside, he lunged himself to lacus claiming her lips. He pressed in closer and held her tighter in his graps, deepening the kiss. Lacus not wanting to be dominated slipped her tongue tasting Unato's inside with expertise. Running her fingers down, feeling him grow. She straddled him a bit and pushed him down to bed, unbuttoning his top, she tease him with her tongue lavishing every each of his neck while unbuttoning him.

"Oh Leila, your such a pice of tease!"

She kissed him in respond, stopping midway, she looked at him straight, noticing his frustration, she took this opportunity to press her bossom right his bare chest and kissing him wildly. Caught up in Lacus game, unaware, Lacus slowly retrieved her hidden short barrel rifles with sound suppressor. With Unato's eyes closed, she seized this opening and aimed right at his chest. She fired another shot in his head and slowly backing away from his passing body.

"9:52, 8 minutes to get away!"

"Lacus, his bouncers are on the way, hit the window, the runway is right over!"

"aye, aye captain."

Docking through the window, she hurdled and grasped the dynamic climbing cable moving upwards to meet his partner.

"There she is, fire her!"

"Lacus, hurry up, or you'll be death in a match box!"

"Just shot up martin, I know what I'm doing!"

Reaching the top of the copter, she gulp relieved from her almost death catch.

"wooh that was so close of you Lacus!"

"Yeah!"

"we're headed straight to Waltfeld."

"whatever"

"DaKota, Lacus, your 10 minutes late!"

"Ask her!"

"Why me, I did what I was aked, that's what matters!"

"Why don't you narrate what took you so long Lacus!"  
"The man a swine Andrew!"  
"Don't tell me you got caught up in your own game Pinky!"

"Hell no"

"Alright, let's just get through this. Your mission was successful, tomorrow you get your price, and lacus I got another document ffor you and will discuss this tomorrow, you guys can gho and get some rest."

"Hey wait up Old Fuzz, can I get a rest the entire day tomorrow, I've been working straight this week!"

"No, be at my office tomorrow."

"Such a pain in my ass"

"Hey Lacus, you owe me a treat alright, you kept me waiting back there!"

"Like I care DA-KO-TA!"

"your useless you know that!"

"hn"

*********End for now***************


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go minna-san chapter 3 is up, well thanks to my not so busy schedule this days, i can post updates daily :)**

**hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Her Past)**

Tonight was yet another fruitful operation for Lacus, Striping off her apparels, her long black wig, her gray eye contact lens, and her glove prints, she went in her bathroom to take a soothing bathe scrubbing herself from the earlier undertakings she had done in order to finish the task smooth and spotless. She sit inside the tub as the warm comforting fragrance of roses filled her wits, oh how she love being in this tranquil moment right after missions. She never disclosed, not even her standing god-father Andrew that from her cold stupor known to everyone around her, she was still yet very magnanimous. She could feel again the sharp daggers as it stabs her soul as another life was once more taken by her now expert hands. She was a changed girl, it was for everyone's sakes and her too, or was it?

She could vividly recollect the first time she went into mission she was just 13, she was naïve but she's persistent and a strong-witted child, she wanted to be efficacious in every assignment she will take and she will do anything just to be successful. She was one of the few living coordinators there is, she knows a lot about naturals, and how they despise her kind. But back then, she held no grudges to naturals or blue cosmos that she certainly is aware her life will be in the edge if her existence ever be revealed. It was because of him and she certainly still remembers him, her precious friend, he was like a brother to her, her little brother. They grew up together; only Andrew knew how kind she was before from the Lacus everyone knows today, she was very selfless, sensitive, caring and loving. She only sees the world on its liveliest and beautiful side, he taught her so. It was all because of him. His infectious smiles and laughter, she'll never forget.

"Nicol" she whispered sadly.

Sure, if he was still here by her side, he would disapprove her actions. How she misses his lectures, she was older by a year but he was certainly mature than she already was. Nicol. She was barely an infant when Andrew flew and hid her in Plants. Growing up, she was sad, for she had no mother nor a father around to guide her. Yes, Andrew fulfilled his promises of taking care of her and protecting her, but he was yet full of responsibilities to their people. He was a second trustee of the Chairman Durandal after Le Creuset. She was always left to accompany herself. She was timid, very silent and never spoke of her feelings; she was cold not until she met him. Nicol Amalfi.

She was just 5 years old and Nicol was only 4 but he was very different from her, he was mostly calm and good-natured, and he becomes her first and only friend. She was just contemplating the contrived nature around the huge courtyard in their mansion in Plants, when she heard a piano being played. It was very gentle, and she could still recall, how his soul flows with the note as his fingers dance the keys. She was sure he was a coordinator just like herself. No normal 4 years old child could play as wonderful as he is. It was like he was born to play. ( to make this more interesting, you can visit the link below for the background music I have in mind when lacus and nicol first met, watch?v=XPc4s046ohU)

He was certainly a gifted musician. She walked nearer, closing her eyes, she let herself be conceded by the song his playing. She could feel her spirit elating; as she slowly smiled and sensed herself unwind every single time that passes. Then he stops midway.

"_I'm glad you like it Miss Lacus" _he said.

"_You know my name!"_

"_Off course, my mother told me so" _he said smiling.

"_You play beautifully, ahm what's your name?"_

"_Im Nicol, Nicol Amalfi, I'm a coordinator too"_

"_I thought so, you're too little to play like a pro"_

"_What about you Miss Lacus, do you play instruments?"_

"_I was never taught to play anything" _she admitted down heartedly

"_Well I can teach you play the piano that is if you like" _smiling brightly to her.

She nodded eagerly, and made her way to sit by his side. They played all day, he was very welcoming and gradually she uncluttered herself. Nicol's mother spotted them happily playing the grand piano, and she was pleased by the scene right before her. She only wished they could be like this for all time, if only chaos would no longer arise.

"Nicol" she heard herself say again.

A tear past her, as she suddenly recalled her precious friend.

"I'm sorry" she said gloomily.

* * *

**ALARM CLOCK BUZZING**

"Still damn early!"

Putting the alarm off, he burrowed sluggishly moving himself to wake up.

"Another long day kira!" he said to himself

'_Athrun left me a message last night, this gotta be important!'_ he thought

Hey Kira, listen and don't you dare past out ok,

I heard Flays going out with Sai.

He face-palm himself. Great, just great, what a good start for the day. Not bothering to reply back, he throw back his phone and made his way to take a quick shower. Playing his favorite song 'The Diary' by his favorite band Hollywood Undead, he high-rocketted the volume, as he let his mind be gusted from the crushed mood his best friend just exposed.

As the song plays, he hears himself plead like a child over and over.

'I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong!'

Flay, he had a huge crush on her since they were just in 6th grade. She was pretty, with shoulder length dyed red hair, everyone beckons that she's undeniably hot, the captain of their school cheer squad and indeed very popular, but her arrogance sure gears every Tom, Dick, and Harry out of her way. Unlike him, he was just a shy and lame guy. Everyone knew him, as weird and nerd. He was on the top list, his sensei's are proud of him except himself. He was naturally gifted with a higher IQ than anyone. He was advance but no one bothers to acknowledge or see how different he was from everyone except him.

He never understood before why it was stress-free for him to do things that normal people can't. He tried to be more normal but it seems he always outdoes others. He can play any instrument but he only revealed he only know how to play the guitar, for he was afraid of publicity. He can grasp lessons effortlessly with not at all a sweat even during their calculus class with Miss Natarle Badgiruel. But now he knows better, he was undeniably one of the few resented being in the world he was living, he was a coordinator. He sought to keep his identity undisclosed. Only his best friend and sister knows this, Athrun is a coordinator too but unlike him he excels in their school differently and with that his existence is being recognized by everyone. Cagalli on the other, is a natural, she was his fraternal twin, she was adopted by Lord Uzumi, leader of the united Emirates of orb, Kira leaves with his adopted parents the Yamatos, an ordinary natural parents.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he switch off the radio set, dressed, and went down to greet his mother. The sweet aroma of pancakes hovered his schnozzle as he rushed to the kitchen, there his mother, preparing him his breakfast.

"Good morning Mom"

"Good morning Kira, pancakes for breakfast ok with you dear?"

"Anything will do mom"

She smiled in thankfulness.

"Here you go dear"

_'Respected Unato Ema Seiran found his body sprawled last night at his pavilion, Police suspected that the incident was said to be a planned assassination of the respected chairman. Yuna Seiran, declared the case to be investigated further by the orb's high rank agents.'_

"Mother, did you hear that, Yuna's father the fiancé of cagalli was murdered"

"Yes dear, I was shocked myself this morning as it was repeated all over the news_, _Mr. Unato's guards said the suspect was a woman with long black hair"

"Geez, that's cracked, they are after one murderer and she's a she."

"Sure time is changing kira"

"yeah mom"

He fished his phone and dialed Cagalli's number.

"Hey cagalli, im sorry about you fiancé's father!"

"Yeah kira, I can't believe I just argued about the engagement yesterday and now his death"

"So what happens now?"

"I still don't know, I haven't heard from father, he'd been busy since last night after the incident"

"Do you think the incident will save you from tying the knots?"

"I really hope so Kira, but I feel bad for Yuna, I Know he respect his father more than anyone could imagine"

"I hear you grieve with him Cagalli" he snickered.

"Whatever kira, I'm hanging up!"

"You always do, bye"

"hows cagalli doing dear?"

"She's a little upset of the news mom but she's fine"

"that's good"

"mom, I'm off to school, I have a long walk to take."

"Ok kira, I had your lunch ready there."

"thanks mom, bye"

"Take care dear"

"yeah mom"

Walking to his customary alleyway, he walks still, putting his earpieces on as he made his way to school. Unseen, a very wanton car headed his way but thanks to his good impulses, he was able to save himself.

"Watch were you going looser!"

"great, he just almost killed me, and I get scolded for it!"

* * *

He continued pacing as he neared his favored country park. The sun are just starting to rise, he stop in his tracks, and prized the beautiful sight before him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he smile in delight by the remarkable astonishments his within.

_-yawn-_

Shaken by the startling sound, he glanced around, only to spot a cagy man slumped up the tree. The person is exaggeratingly covered like he was prepared for a wintertime. Sensing that someone is eyeing, the cagy man glance his way as and adjusted his cap as he made his way down like it was just nothing. Kira examining the person continued to stare. The person glided his way dully with both his hands in the pocket and stop midway as he stare back and spoke.

"Hey kid, what's your problem!" she said in an irritated tone

Kira shocked that the person he thought was a man, was in fact a woman, he didn't respond.

She sighed, and walk past him.

Kira followed to gaze at her, he noticed she had a weird color hair which is pink, _'perhaps her hair is long' _he thought. The girl again stopped in her trail as she regard into the horizon. Kira gaped as he caught a prevue of her beauty with the rays of the sun complimenting her beyond words. He was sure he had never seen something so perfectly defined as her, her eyes are beautiful as he could see a glimpse of silhouette sapphire, her skin is as pale as white as her cheek glisten with the rays of sun trouncing her, not only that her lips are trifling and perky, it seems to magnetized closer, he swears he never get tired watching her like this.

"Hey kid, you think it's nice to stare at people!" she queried irritably.

"I-uhmm sorry"

"hn"

She turned and walked away not even saying another word. Kira rapt with the encounter called out.

"Wha-what's your name miss?"

She stopped and glanced towards him and smirked.

"Do you think it's fine to ask casual strangers of their name!"

He blushed in response. She resumed her walk and kira just stare at her retreating figure.

"She's…. she's beautiful" he whispered.

After all his day was not as bad as he thought it would be, he wished he will meet her again by any chance of luck there is.

* * *

So how is it minna-san, you guys a re welcome to leave a review i'll be glad to hear from you.

**_Weiss C : _**_yeah, i'll definitely alter Lacus here, i always wanted to read a story that makes her different from the usual, hope you like this chapter :)_

_Ja ne_


End file.
